Always and Forever
by Lynzimaniac8997
Summary: CHANNY Sonny and Chad have been dating for two months. What happens when Sonny has no where to go? And backstabbing best friends come to steal your love? Sequel to 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN A CHANNY STORY. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... sorry this took so long. I was waiting for all my peoples to message back! (glares at peoples) **

**Everyone: What!?**

**Me: Haha! ;) Seriously tho, this is gonna be a major long story and my grades are slipping badly so If I don't post right away plz don't yell at me! ='(**

**So, in this chapter, Chad and Sonny have been dating for 2 months, and they are BOTH still virgins, thank you very much! LOL We are gonna have some interesting people show up in this story... and I promise you ALOTZ of drama! **

**Speaking of peoples, welcome to '**_**Always and Forever'**_**, A CHANNY STORY.**

**Starring,**

**Chad Dylan Cooper as Himself,**

**Sonny Allison Munroe as Herself,**

**Everyone else normal as Themselves,**

**RaNdOm GiRl 2014 as Taylor Marie Cooper**

**monkey87 Ashley Dayna Hampton**

**Cassie Rene as Cassie Renee` Levi**

**WizardsANDSonnyLUV as Mikayla Kinnie Hale**

**Klutzy-But-Cute as Skyler Isabelle Sophia Johanson**

**Disclaimer: Let's play the owning game! Oh look! I lose.... I do own, however, TMC, ADH, CRL, MKH, and SISJ.**

CPOV

"Hey, Sonshine." I said, walking in to my girlfriend of two month's dressing room. I walked in with my hands in my pockets. She was sitting on the couch with her sketchbook/ songbook/ diary in her lap. Ever since that one night I heard her sing, I convinced her to try to go into it professionally, as she did with me. Of course we both refused. What with our shows and all... but she does occasionally sing on So Random!.

"Hey, baby..." She said flirtaciously, standing up off the couch and pulling my tie to tug me closer to her, pulling me into a _hot_ kiss.

I broke it and put the back of my hand to her cheek. I bent down in her ear and whispered, "Happy Month-a-versary." i leaned my forehead against hers and held a small pink box in between us and opened it.

Her hands flew up to her mouth and she gasped. "Oh my gosh, Chad it's _beautiful_!" She lifted the sterling silver locket into her hands and observed it. The breathtaking smile on her face made my heart skip a beat and then pick up double time.

The locket was silver and had intricate designs on the small heart. On the front it said, _'My Always and Forever'_. When she opened the locket it had a picture in the heart shape... one of us kissing sweetly on our last month-a-versary.

I know, I know. I'm TV's Chad Dylan Cooper. I've never.... EVER... had a girlfriend longer than a couple days. But... Sonny's different...(insert sweet smile here). She's sweet and nice.... and she knows the real me. Chad. Not CDC. I guess you could say she's my other half... and I'll make her mine someday...

"Turn around." I said, and clipped the locket around her neck. She turned around a pecked me on the lips.

"Thank you, Chad. Really." She smiled again and grabbed my hand, pulling us over to the couch to sit down.

"I have one more surprise..." I said sing-song like.

She looked at me and cocked her head to the side, grinning wildly.

"I may have.... kinda.... well, called and old friend of yours...." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Lucy? But she came up here last week..."

"No... um... I called Mikayla."

She gasped and grinned from ear to ear, hands flying up to the sides of her face. It looked_ exactly_ like when she first saw me... "Kinnie!? Oh My GOSH!!! Chad you DIDN'T!!!!" She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me feircely. "I HAVE to go get _ready_!!!" And with that, she ran into her room to get all dressed up and whatever else girls do.

I chuckled once to myself. My Sonshine....

SPOV

Oh my God! Kinnie was gonna be here in less than FOUR HOURS! I threw on a short red mini-skirt with black under-lace, a red tank-top, and a black leather jacket with black wedges. I finished it off with a light layer of black eyeliner and mascara. This was for when Mikayla gets here, I mean I wanted to look good.... but I guess it's for Chad too... **;)**

I haven't seen my cousin since I was 12 and she was 10! We used to have the most AWESOME time together! We were tighter than sisters... when we lived in Wisconsin, we literally used to dress just alike exept she was pink and I was blue. I haven't seen her in awhile but... I don't think that'll change anyhting....

CPOV

I was on her dressing room couch reading a magazine when she walked out. My eyes flew open before I let out a _lowwww _whistle. My GOD... was she _trying_ to kill me??

Sonny. Is. Damn. _Sexy_! What? I'm a guy. What am I supposed to do, ignore it? She had on a short-short red mini skirt, and a leather jacket. _Leather._ Is it just me or is it freaking HOT when girls wear leather jackets?

She strutted over to me and plopped down in my lap, crossing her legs. I ran my hand down her leg like in those _Venus_ razor commercials.

"Sonny... what are you trying to do to me?" I asked calmly, looking in her eyes.

She smiled deviously before straightening my tie. She feigned innocence, she jutted her lip out and raised an eyebrow. "Why Chad... what in the _world_ are you talking about?" She smiled and bit her lip.

I growled at her and crashed my lips to hers, she held on to my tie and I moved my hands to her hair.

We'd been kissing for about two minutes before someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Sonny broke away from me and absolutely squealed my eardrums out.

She jumped off me... a little too quick....

I sucked in a gasping, staggered breath before clutching in between my legs. I fell on my knees to the ground and groaned loudly.

Sonny.... _kneed _me.... in the freaking _balls!_ Oh my god I'm fixing to die! Oh, Lord help me...

SPOV

I broke the kiss and looked at the doorway.

Oh my God! There was Kinnie!!! She had on skinny jeans with silver studs down the sides, and an aqua blue checkered top with an off-the-shoulder cut. She had on black converse and one of those saggy berets in her hair. Her hair was blonde. Like, Chad's shade of blonde with an aqua blue streak on the left side. She had Chads shade of blue eyes too but a little lighter.

I squealed and ear-piercing squeal and jumped off Chad to go pull her into a hug. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Chad suck in a staggered breath. I spun around and Chad fell to his knees on the floor, clutching the middle of his jeans.

Oh shit.... did I just _knee_ Chad? Oh my God I kneed my boyfriend in the... in his _parts_! Oh my gosh...

Chad groaned loudly and I completely forgot about Mikayla and rushed to his side, unsure of what to do...

"Chad? Chad, baby are you okay? Oh my God baby I'm so sorry! Uhm... take a deep breath..." I patted his back and Mikayla rushed over to his other side. Chad was now in the fetal position on the ground grabbing his thighs.

"Sonny, what did you _do_, loco?" She asked me incredulously. That was what she used to call me when we were kids. Loco or Loca. It meant crazy either way. When we used to sign cards or letters, I would sign it Kraziee since she called me Loca, and she would just sign it Kinnie. That was her middle name.

"**S-s-she.... **_**knee**_(gasp) _**kneed **_**me in th-the freaking **_**b-b-balls!!!!!**_" Chad gasped. He groaned again and squeezed his eyes shut.

Kinnie stiffled a giggle. "O-okay Chad, take... take a deep breath. H-here... try to stand up..." She offered him her hand and was trying not to laugh, I could tell.

Chad glared at her. "_S-shut up! It's n-not f-f-funny!" _He was trying to sound menacing but it came out like a squeak. I would laugh too if I didn't feel so bad.

I put a hand on Chad's lower back and threw his arm around my neck and helped him to his feet. He was breathing normal again and he looked me in the eyes.

"C-Chad I'm sorry..." I smiled. He looked over at me and held my hand.

"It's okay, Sonshine. You didn't know and it was an accident." He squeezed my hand a smiled a half smile.

I grinned and kissed his cheek.

Kinnie chuckled. "I bet you want her to kiss it and make it better, huh?" She chortled.

Chad blushed and glared at her. "Shut _up, _Mikayla!" He seethed.

"Haha, I'm _just kidding! _I'm just _messing with you,_ dude!" She laughed at him.

"Oh, Kinnie I can't believe you're here!" I jumped up and pulled her into a bear hug.

She laughed. "Loca, I _needed_ to come. I wanted to play Hollywood Ding-Dong-Ditch! And it's been five years. A visit was a nessesity." Even though we were two years apart, we were the same height.

Tawni was at rehersal so she wouldn't be back for a couple hours. They were working with her personally today because she had been slacking lately. So Me, Nico, Grady and Zora got to chill around the studio. Chad's rehersal had been canceled today but he was allowed to hang around with me so long as he stays off the Mack Falls set exept for his dressing room.

Me, Kinnie and Chad went to Lanee` Chauber` to eat dinner because it was our aniversary. (Chad's treat). Me and Chad ordered this cheesy angel-haired pasta and we split it cause it was HUGE. Mikayla got a lobster, taking advantage of Chad's richness. He knew it and she knew he knew why she ordered it, but we didn't care. Chad happily obliged.

Chad has really changed since we started dating. He used to be TV's CDC, Hollywood bad boy. But now... he's just Chad. I mean, don't get me wrong, we still get a glimpse of CDC every now and then but less and less often. I love Chad. He's my everything. My _Always and Forever_ according to my locket.

I'll never be able to explain to him how much he means to me. We send texts sometimes where we come up with things like, _You're the____ to my _____, or _I love you more than ____ loves ____._ I can still remember one note where we texted multiple sayings for and hour straight....

4/3/10

_I love you more than Pooh Bear loves honey ~Sonshine_

_I love you more than werewolves and vampires love pale, clumsy, smelly brunettes XD ~CDC_

_Very romantic (eye roll) ~Sonshine_

_Hey, considering how much that is, it's VERY romantic ;) ~CDC_

_Oh yah? I'll give u romantic, Cooper. I love you more than a fat kid loves cake. =D ~Sonshine_

_Woww.... that much huh? XD You're the sun to my shine 3 ~CDC_

_Awh... you're the blue to my sky ~Sonshine_

_You're the honey to my bee, the ying to my yang, the O-M- to my G... LOL :3 ~CDC_

_Cut it, Cooper. I get it. ;P ~Sonshine_

_KK... I love you Sonshine3.... ~CDC_

_I love you too Cooper ~Sonshine_

PRESENT

We were in the car driving home when suddenly Mikayla screamed a blood-curdling scream.

Chad slammed on the breaks and slung his head around. "What!? What is it!?"

"I-isn't that... AUNT CONNIE'S CAR!?" She pointed out the window to a completly _trashed_ black SUV in a ditch on the side of the road.

My heart sunk into my stomach.

I swung open the passenger door and practically skidded down the dirt covered hill. I ran to the drivers side window and peered in. I almost threw up.

I sank to my knees and screamed in my hands. The tears flooded my cheeks and the palms of my hands.

I screamed again and choked on my tears.

**Ooooooh..... Can u say cliffy? **

**Is she dead? Is it really Sonny's mom? Is she alive? **

**All will be answered in Chapter 2 of '**_**Always and Forever' **_**A CHANNY STORY.**

**SUBSCRIBE AND BE THE FIRST TO KNOW WHEN IT COMES OUT!!!**

**Okay, so a special thanks to WizardsANDSonnyLUV as Mikayla. U ROCK!**

**Chad: Hey Sonny, What's that little button down there??**

**Sonny: I think whoever reads this is supposed to click on it and write stuff about Lindsey and us, Chad. **

**Chad: Well, mostly me! Duh, Sonny! Without me, Lindsey would be a deadbeat at home with a computer and nothin to do with it exept read more awesome fanfictions about me--**

**Sonny: And ME!**

**Chad: --and you would be alone!**

**Me and Sonny: HEY!!!! **

**Chad: Heyyyyyy(;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyyyy! LMAO sorry I left all you dear fans out there with a MAJOR cliffy! LOL but here it is! ENJOY! ;D**

**Chad: Sonny, why do you always take it too far!**

**Sonny: I DON'T! You're just and overly-dramatic **_**jerk!**_

**Chad: Oh, whatever! You know you just-**

**Me: GUYS! SHUT UP ALREADY AND DO THE THING I ASKED YOU TO DO!**

**Chad: You didn't really ask, you kinda dragged me here.**

**Sonny: Me too!**

**Me: Well, i had to make you read my story one way or another! **

**Chad: You always overwrite my character! CDC **_**never **_**celebrates a 'MONTHAVERSARY' for Christs sake! You always... **_** always do! **_**You **_**overwrite**_** my character! **__** Even in that one-shot you have coming up where--**

**Sonny: CHAD! SHUT UP YOU'LL RUIN IT!**

**Chad: Fine**

**Sonny: Fine**

**Chad: Good**

**Sonny: Go-**

**Me: SHUT... UP! JUST DO THE THING, DAMMIT!**

**Chad: WHATEVER! Lindsey does not own Sonny With A Chance. **

**Sonny: Or the charaters! **

**Me: I know thats true! Cuz' if i did there would be SO much more kissing between ya'll!**

**Together: EW! GROSS I DON'T LIKE HIM/HER!**

**Me: YES... You do. So shut up already. ((smiles))**

**LMAO that was fun to write.... XD... PS I will quote Twilight in here so DON'T make fun of me! :) I MEAN it! (trying not to laugh)**

**W A R N I N G-- A SINGLE PARAGRAPH OF SLIGHT GORE. **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

_We were in the car driving home when suddenly Mikayla screamed a blood-curdling scream._

_Chad slammed on the breaks and slung his head around. "What! What is it!" _

_"I-isn't that... AUNT CONNIE'S CAR!" She pointed out the window to a completly trashed black SUV in a ditch on the side of the road. _

_My heart sunk into my stomach._

_I swung open the passenger door and practically skidded down the dirt covered hill. I ran to the drivers side window and peered in. I almost threw up._

_I sank to my knees and screamed in my hands. The tears flooded my cheeks and the palms of my hands._

_I screamed again and choked on my tears._

"What? Baby, what happened!" Chad screamed, rushing to my side.

I gasped loudly, sucking in air before sobbing again. I grabbed Chad's shirt and sucked in another breath, trying to comunicate effectivley. "S-s-she... (gasp, sob)" I screamed again and started sobbing.

Then, Mikayla came over to me before looking at the window. She stopped breathing, then dropped to her knees beside me, eyes glassy and diluted looking.

Chad took me into his arms bridal style and held my head turned away from the window. He however looked at it and gasped quietly.

"Oh my God...." he whispered shakily. He laid me down in the grass and I buried my face, sobbing into the ground.

Mikayla came over to me and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged my arms around myself and let her hold me while I bawled, she cried softer... quieter. Tears flowing silently down her cheeks.

I could hear Chad in the distance, frantically trying to arrange an ambulance to come. He huffed an angry thank you and snapped the phone shut. He came to sit on the grass, taking the huddled mess that was Mikayla and me into his arms.

Mikayla gave Chad a look and he nodded solemnly. I shook harder and harder with sobs, literally _screaming_ bloody-murder. Not that it did any good... I was choking on my tears every now and again.

I didn't black out, of that I was sure. But.. it was like a huge _hole_ had been punched through my chest, and I lost all feeling. Chad picked me up into his arms and held me softly. "Shh... Sonny.... sweetheart _shh..._" He murmured to me sweetly, kissing my tears away.

The last thing I heard was the sound of ambulance sirens pulling up to the steep hillside, waiting to zip my mother up in one of those bags.

I cried harder.

CPOV

"What! Baby what happened!" I yelled, throwing my car door open and rushing to her side.

She sucked in a large breath before spluttering out a sob again. I wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort her. She grasped my shirt and let in another breath. "S-s-she..." She gasped. Se screamed again and bawled.

Mikayla came over to the window and peered inside. Her face went blank as she sunk slowly to her knees. Her eyes glazed over, unfocused.

I picked Sonny up and kept her head away from the window. I looked inside and almost threw up.

I saw Sonny's mom, her head was twisted sideways, a way that a head should NEVER look. The steering wheel had gone through her chest and her face was twisted up into a silent scream. Her left arm was gone with the driver's side door, and her clothes were immensley bloody.

"Oh my God..." I whispered shakily and looked away.

I carried Sonny and laid her in a nearby patch of grass. She buried her face and cried into the ground.

MIkayla gained compusure and walked over to Sonny. She pulled Sonny into a hug and Sonny just wrapped her arms around herself, her screams muffled. Mikayla cried silently, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. (ring, ring, ring)

"Hello?" A female voice answered, bored.

"Yes. Hello? YES! I need an ambulance here _immidiately!_ There's been a terrible accident!"

"Sir, I am going to need you to clam down and tell me your location."

"Uhm... the small country road off the corner of Hollywood Boulevard. Hurry!"

"Sir, I need you to stay on the phone with me and calm down."

"...Excuse me! Calm down? Really! My girlfriend is having a coniption and her mom is splattered all over the windshield and you're telling me to calm down! Don't _EVER_ tell CDC to calm down!"

"Sir, sir, I apologize! An ambulance is rounding the corner now. Mr. Cooper I am going to have to ask you to get Ms. Monroe out of there immidiately."

"Damn right! Thank you!" I growled and snapped the phone shut. I walked over to Sonny, still in Mikayla's arms, and tentativley held them both. Seeing as how the two of them made a ball it wasn't hard.

Mikayla looked at me. It was like she was looking up from inside a grave... I knew what the look meant. It questioned whether or not Sonny's mom was alive. That was a really obviously-answered question. She'd seen her, hadn't she? I nodded trying to hold back tears myself.

Sonny screamed a scream that made my eardrums bleed and shrivel up and fall out of my ears. Her sobs intensefied three-fold.

I picked her up and slowly started to climb the muddy hill, Mikayla staying behind to wrap her knees to her chest-- rocking back and forth.

I held Sonny softly and sweetly to my chest. "Shh..." I shushed into her ear quietly. I didn't know how to comfort in these kind of situations... "Sonny... sweetheart _shh_...." I murmurred to her comfortingly. I kissed the tears that fell down her cheeks.

The ambulance arrived when I had gotten to the top, about to sit Sonny in the car. They had an entire team of police, firemen, news crews, and medical vehicles arrive on scene. A Life Line Helicopter swooped on scene and blocked the southern side of the street. Seven medics rushed out of the ambulance carrying a black body bag and a gurney.

Sonny had fallen asleep in the passenger side seat(I'm guessing from exaustion off all the screaming), still crying silently in her sleep. She whimpered every now and then and I wanted so badly to comfort her... to hold her and whisper to her and stroke her face. But I knew well enough that if I woke her up, the screaming would begin again.

Mikayla eventually made her way up to my car and sat in the back seat. Sorrow was set in her facial features.

"Let's go to the emer-- morgue." She caught herself, wincing at the slip of words. A single tear slid down her face. I nodded again and put the car into drive, heading to the hospital where Mrs. Monroe was issued in to the morgue.

_Quite a f***ing anniversary.... wouldn't you agree?_

**Ooh.... WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHO WILL GO WHERE! STAY TUNED TO IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF '**_**Always and Forever' **_**A CHANNY STORY!**

**Subscribe and be the first to find out when chapter 3 comes out! **

**Okay... REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY, ME HAPPY MEANS I'LL UPDATE MORE, ME UPDATE MORE YOU HAPPY, YOU HAPPY YOU REVIEW! Seriously, you guys don't know how happy it makes me to come home and read awesome reviews all day! **

**Chad: Why'd you almost make me cry! CDC DOES NOT DO TEARS!**

**Sonny: Why... why is my mom dead! THAT'S NOT FAIR! And who kisses tears? That's just gross!**

**Me: You'll see.... And do you want to stop complaining? I have the power to kill you too, ya know!**

**Chad + Sonny: ((snaps their mouths closed with an effective pop))**

**Me: ((smiles)) Very good! **

**REVIEW!**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey Guys... Sorry I haven't updated in forever... I've been really really sick and now my computer's broken... :P**

**So...**

**I've written almost ALL of chapter 3 and it's really long. So You're in for a treat when I'm able to get it posted...**

**So I know what you're all thinking... **

**"If your computer's so BROKEN how are you even writing this!" **

**Well, I'm on my mom's computer and since all of Chapter 3 is on mine, I can't post it or write the last 2 paragraphs. **

**Yeah.**

**THAT'S how much is left. :(**

**But since I'm on mom's.. she's only letting me do this to let you guys know. So I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter. **

**3~~ Lynzimaniac8997**


	4. Chapter 3

**CLIFFY CLIFFY CLIFFY! LMFAO ;)**

**So... **

**Connie is dead and Sonny's heart is in peices. Can Chad and Mikayla pick them up before it's too late?**

**READ AND FIND OUT! =D**

SPOV

My mind... was blank.

I couldn't do anything. I couldn't eat... I couldn't sleep... nothing.

Chad and Mikayla were the only ones who cared for me. They stayed in the hospital with me, they brought me food, and stayed by my side.

So Random... they didn't give two shits whether or not I came back. Do you know why? Cause I sure as hell don't.

My mom was dead. I knew that much. They kept her in a wooden coffin nailed shut in the hospital and I couldn't leave her side no matter what.

I almost never went to the bathroom... I couldn't even get up off my ass long enough to plan her funeral... I had called my Aunt Jackie, Mikayla's mom, to plan her funeral and everything that goes with it.

Eventually, the nurses told me that they couldn't hold her any longer and we had to leave. I didn't even look up at her, much less move. Chad walked over to me and took my hand. He kneeled beside me and took my cheek to turn my face to his.

"Baby... Sonshine we need to leave..." He said softly, tugging me up with him... I couldn't look away from my mom as I stood up with him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and tried my best not to cry again.

"Sonshine are you hungry? Mikayla's at her hotel so it's just us... do you want to go somewhere?" He asked me hesitantly. I must've looked terrible... and smell the same way no less...

"C-can we... go to your house... first? I need a shower..." I asked quietly, fiddling with my thumbs.

"Of course, Sonny" He smiled warmly at me, probably happy to get a semi-normal response out of me.

About 20 minutes later we pulled up to a gi-NORMOUS mansion. He walked over and opened my door, letting me step out while he grabbed my bookbag that I'd had in the hospital. He wrapped his arm around my waist and led me to the door.

Oh. My. God.

CPOV

I was so worried about her. I was really tempted to check her wrists while she was sleeping... okay, okay I know what you must be thinking...

'WHAT! He's _CHAD DYLAN COOPER_! Why is he even _with _her if she's _that _unresponsive and suicidal?' Well, I'll tell you. She's _not._ I'm just worried about her because I mean well, I'm almost positive that Sonny's mom... was her Sun. The one person all her life that loved her unconditionally. Sonny's dad died when she was like 10, and Sonny's 4 year old sister died of cancer last year. I know... terrible right? Well, don't you think the one thing that would atleast _kinda_ make that time in your life better would be to have a loving mother by your side? Sonny literally has no one anymore... exept for me, Mikayla, and Sonny's Aunt Jackie.

I loved her... With all of my heart and every fiber of my being. I can't imagine life without her anymore. We pulled up to my house and I immidiately witnessed her jaw drop.

I walked over to her side of the car and opened her door before getting her bag. I held her hand as we walked up to the doorstep. I fished around in my pocket for that damn key ring... where the hell did I put my keys!

I handed Sonny her bag and started digging in all my pockets repeatedly. I spun around a couple of times before I heard the most wonderful sound I'd heard in weeks.

Sonny let out a light giggle, with her hand pressed to her lips. I looked at her in astonishment for about oh, .004 seconds before continuing to search for my keys like an idiot, wanting to prolong the moment.

I huffed out a breath and held up one finger, giving Sonny the, 'One moment' sign. She giggled again and it really felt like my insides were doing twirls and happy dancing. I smiled at her hugely before _finally_ finding my spare key in that little tiny pocket right above the real pocket on my jeans. The moment I unlocked the door was the moment I realized Sonny... didn't really have expierience with... nice houses...

We walked in and she gasped. What? I mean... pff, yeah it was _nice_, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for God's sake. But... has she never really been in a house like this?

When you walk in, there's a hall with family pictures and stuff and then the first opening on your left is the kitchen. The walls were baige marble and the floors were tan tile. When you get to the end of the short hallway, on your left is a big staircase that leads up to the bedrooms. In the livingroom, there's a bar to sit on that looks into the kitchen and a balcony that overlooks my pool.

When you go upstairs int's one 'L' shaped hallway that looks into the livingroom. There's 5 bedrooms and 4 1/2 bathrooms.

"Um- where do you want me to put your bag?" I asked her, rubbing the back of my neck.

"On the couch... if you don't mind..." Why is she acting so awkward? Is she seriously shy? After 2 months? Wait. Chad, shut UP! She just lost her mom in a car accident... can you seriously _be_ any more insensitive?

"Here. Let me show you to my bathroom." I put my hand on the small of her back and led her to my bedroom. Once again, her mouth was agape when I opened my door.

"Wow..." She said without thinking. Sonny suddenly looked at me in embarrassment with a light dusting of red on her cheeks. I chuckled at her and shook my head.

My room was basic. Well... as basic as a teen star/heartthrob's room can be... I had a master bedroom with dark brown hardwood floors and cleurean**(sp?) **walls. My king-sized bed had black sheets and a navy blue, baby blue, and brown plaid comforter. My bathroom had a shower big enough to play baseball in...(not really) but still. It was big. I had a Jacuzzi tub with a TV on the wall and a waterproof remote so you could watch TV. Yeah. It was kickin...

"What?" She asked me timidly, smiling.

I smiled widely at her again. "Nothin... it's just..." I paused, licking my lips. "It's just so good to see you happy again... It's like I'm finally getting my Sonshine back."

Her smile faltered for a millisecond before a tear slid down her cheek. Then, she smiled a crooked smile and hugged me around my waist. "I love you, Chad."

I stood there startled for a second before a wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair. "I love you too, Sonshine..."

We stood there like that for a minute until I grabbed the tops of her arms and pulled back to look at her. "Come on. Let's get your shower started." I grabbed her hand and walked into the bathroom.

"Okay. The shower's over here... there's 10 knobs. There's black, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, pink, white, and brown. I'm going to keep it simple. Red is Hot Water, and Blue is Cold Water." I turned the two knobs until the water was warm. "I'll- er... leave you... to it..." I said, emphasizing the 'T' sound, chuckling nervously. I turned on my feet to walk out the door.

"NO!" She shouted, grabbing my arm and tugging me backwards. "I mean..." She glanced around nervously. She finally let me go and stepped away once with her hands behind her back. She sighed. "Can you stay in here with me? While I get in the shower? Just like, talk to me and stuff? I don't want to be alone..." She looked down and her voice cracked.

My heart immediantly hurt. My heart was broken for her...

"But... the shower's see-through..." I said disdainfully.

"What? Is your back broken? Can you not look away?" Ooh... sheesh be careful Sonny.

"Hey, watch it. I own sarcasm and didn't give you permission to use it." I added, smiling and shooting her a wink.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, hitting me on the chest. "Shut up, Chad."

"Okay, I'll stay here."

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She threw her arms around my neck.

I put my hand on her lower back. "Alright. I'll sit in this chair and turn around. You undress."

She nodded so I sat in the chair and faced the door opposite of the shower. I could hear her undressing, and every now and then in the mirror, I could see some peice of her clothing fly off in some random direction. I didn't really pay attention to it until something specific caught my eye.

I saw... a red, lacy thong fly beside my head and land on the counter in front of me. That little _minx_. She SO did that on purpose... ugh, it was _unbelievably_ sexy. To think, that America's Bad Boy and America's Sweet Angel would be sitting in the same bathroom together while the Angel's skimpy thong seductivley flew right beside the Bad Boy's face. _Damn..._

Then... OH MY GOD _THEN..._ (Ugh, Listen to me I sound like a girl! Anyways...) I barely caught a glimpse of Sonny's bare ass in the mirror. Holy hell... is it just me or do my pants just not seem to fit as loosley these days?

I can't help it, I'm a guy!

"Okay, Chad! I'm in!" She told me as I heard the shower door shut. "Which shampoo do I use?"

"Um- you can use mine I guess. It's Axe but I don't think it matters. Just don't use the Name-brand french ones."

"Uhm- okay? I never, ever, ever thought I'd hear a guy say that..."

"Oh, shut up, Munroe." I snorted. I rolled my eyes and a devilish idea popped into my head.

SPOV

I was lathering up a poof thing that Chad had given me before I got in. I was extremely concious of myself now than I ever had been. When I looked out the glass, it was murky and weird- like looking through stained glass. But when you're on the outside, you can see into it, perfectly clear. How was I supposed to know if he was looking at me or not?

I was washing my torso when all of a sudden, something blue and round flew over the edge of the shower. I watched it all the way to the floor of the shower and it burst open, splashing me with freezing cold ice-water. I gasped and cringed back, writhing away from the cold water.

"CHAD!" I screeched, stamping my foot. I can't believe he threw a water balloon at me!

"Haha, sorry, Sonshine. Couldn't resist." I could almost _hear_ his lips curl up into his famous smirk.

Suddenly, an evil idea popped into my head.

I picked up an empty shampoo bottle from the floor and turned the water on freezing cold and stepped back, not letting the water hit me. I filled up the bottle and grabbed the towel that was hanging over the edge of the shower. I opened the door, letting the towel hang over my body, covering it.

"Hey Chad," I called.

"Yes Sonshine." He answered over his shoulder.

"RESIST THIS!" I yelled at him. I flung the water out of the bottle right at the back of his head.

He gasped loudly and I bit my entire bottom lip in between my teeth and clenched my eyes shut.

He shrieked and turned around to glare at me playfully. "Oh you are SO gonna get it now!" he growled at me.

He spun around and grabbed a plastic cup off the sink, filling it with water. Just as he threw the water towards me, I slammed the glass door shut letting it hit that instead of me.

I quickly refilled my bottle and was fixing to throw it at him when a cold stream of water came trickling over my head, neck, and back.

"OOOH!" I jumped away from the water that Chad was pouring over the shower. Good thing I had wrapped the towel all the way around me and tucked it under my arm.

I opened the door and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him in the shower and shutting the door. I shoved him under the running water and he reached out to grab me, pulling me close to his chest and under the water with him.

I clenched my muscles at first, anticipating the numbingly icy water. But as we stood there, I realized that Chad must've turned the knobs because the water was warm. I grinned at him and crushed my lips to his, kissing him.

When he ran his tounge along my lower lip, I pulled back and smiled. When he pouted I stuck my tounge out at him like a 5 year old.

"Come on, Chad." I said, reaching my hand out to him. We stepped out of the large shower and crossed the threshold into his bedroom, dripping wet.

"Do you need something to wear?" He asked me, striding over to his dresser.

"Uh- yeah. If it's not too much trouble..." I said shyly.

"Of course not, Sonshine." He tossed me a pair of blue and black boxer shorts and a big blue tshirt and kissed my cheek. "I'll give you your privacy..." He said, smiling. He chuckled and winked before He strode out of the room while I stood there, dazed. I quickly glanced down at my body to see why he was smiling... _OH _MY _GOD_ my chest was halfway showing.

My face turned red in embarrasment before I shouted, "Chad! You ASS!"

I could hear loud laughter on the floor below me. I rolled my eyes.

I unwrapped the towel from my body before dressing in what he gave me. The shorts were loose, but snug around the waist. And the t-shirt was very roomy and comfortable. I lifted the collar of my shirt to where I could breathe in his heady scent of Axe cologne and Irish Springs body soap. You know, that green kind with the little gritty beads in them? My eyes rolled back into my head a little before finally breathing out. I groaned in satisfaction and walked downstairs.

I stepped off the last step find Chad watching reruns of So Random. He really likes to lie his ass off don't he? My Check It Out Girls sketch came on and Chad leaned forward in anticipation.

Grady walked on scene and looked at me and Tawni. "Um- excuse me... can you check me out?" he asked timidly.

"Sure!" Tawni popped a bubble. "Check out his tissues!" She exclaimed, yanking the top off the box.

I started rapidly yanking the tissues out of the box and throwing them over my shoulder. "Check out his two-ply!" I said while chewing my gum obnoxiously.

I saw the most astonishing sight I've ever saw.

Chad doubled over in laughter, clutching his sides with tears streaming down his face. His booming laughter got impossibly higher as the sketch went on. I don't know _why _ he was laughing like this... it wasn't that funny.

I sat down beside him when his laughter had ceased a little and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, chuckling still.

He kissed my temple and smiled widely- proudly it seemed.

I decided not to tease him... I wanted to enjoy this moment, as it seemed he really was changing. He was nicer, sweeter... He was mine.

The hole in my heart could wait...

**Sooo...**

**WHATDIDYATHINK!**

**i got my computer fixed today and the FIRST thing I did was finish this chapter! **

**!**

**When you review it makes me soooooooo happy! And when I'm happy I get really pumped and I want to write more to make you guys happy! So will you guys please review for me? **

**I LOVE YOU ALL! ((virtual hugs)) **

**~~~Lynzimaniac8997**


	5. ANOTHER AN! SORRY! :

**OKAY... so I know I've been writing alot of Author's Notes lately... and I just wanted to let you guys know one thing cause' I'm posting this on ALL of my stories and upcoming stories. **

**I NOW have a strictly Fanfiction Account Facebook. I will post all of my update dates there and I will be posting sneak peaks and warnings if I've got things coming up and stuff like that. It is DEFINATELY alot easier that posting a new A/N when ever I need to tell you guys something... LMAO :) **

**So... my screen name is Lindsey Lynzimaniac and here is the link- ((remove all spaces))**

**http : / book. com /? ref= logo #!/ pro file. php ?id= 100 001 270 684 770**

**Please add me if you have a Facebook and like my stories. My profile picture is currently a Powerpuff Girl with brown hair and brown eyes with a hand on her mouth. I will soon change it to match my avatar on FFdotNET. I will change my picture to match my Fanfiction avatar accordingly. **

**Until next time, my lovelies...**

**~~Lynzimaniac8997**


	6. Chapter 4

**OMG! I FREAKIN HATE THIS COMPUTER! And I know you guys hate me too... I can't believe I couldn't update for this long...**

**I've had a death in the family since my last update. My Grandmama died of cancer a week after we found out she had it... and... that was tough on me... really tough... **

**My boyfriend is moving away soon and I also have an ex in Florida trying to contact me so I'm trying to sort that out.**

**My aunt and her husband, and my cousin moved into my place... FUCKING GREEEAAAT! I seriously HATE these people. Long story... Do you have a lack of drama in your life? Cuz' seriously my life is like a friggin fanfiction. PM me if you wanna hear about it... not really in the mood to explain that right this minute...**

**School is starting very soon... YAY! not.**

**Anyways... you see where I'm going. I'm really sorry. :( **

**I hope you like it. =D  
_**

R.I.P.

_Here lies beloved mother, daughter, aunt, and grandaughter._

_Connie Charlotte Munroe_

_1974-2010_

_"Lord,_

_Help me to remember_

_that nothing is going_

_to happen to me today_

_that you and I can't handle_

_TOGETHER..."_

Chad rubbed my back as I got through reading her gravestone. I wasn't sobbing as I was at first... I'd learned to accept and come to terms with my mom's death. I still cried though.

The Bible says you're supposed to cry when people are born and rejoice when people die... because they're coming into such a cruel and hateful world... and when they leave this place, they're going to heaven... to be with Jesus and God and the angels and all of their relatives... That's what Mom always taught me. So... in a way I've learned to celabrate. To move on. That's what she would've wanted.

Chad paid for everything that the insurance wouldn't cover and he also paid for literally hundreds of tiger lily and orange, red and yellow tulip wreaths to go around her grave. HUNDREDS... of my mom's favorite flowers... I couldn't have thought of a better funeral.

I turned to face the love of my life and pulled him into a hug. I was wearing my favorite little black dress that my mom picked out for me a couple of weeks before her passing. I had gray eyeshadow and pale pink lips, with my hair in an up-do bun with wisps coming off the back. I was wearing a veil that came out of a push-in clip at the top of my head.

Chad looked at me. "You going to be okay?" He asked me, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

I nodded once. "I think so." I gave him a soft smile.

He lifted my black veil and kissed me strongly and passionately.

All of a sudden... I felt a strong, cold wind. I peeked out of the corner of my eye, and what I saw, was very, very disturbing.

I saw my mother. About 50 yards away, with pale, pale skin and glassy eyes. She was wearing the same dress she was buried in and she had a little bit of dirt on her shoulder. She raised a finger and beckoned to me to follow her... and then she rounded a bush and she was gone.

I broke away from Chad and took a slow step towards the bush.

"S-sonny? Where are you going?"

I put a hand behind me. "Just wait a minute... I wanna check something out."

I cautiously made my way over to where I saw her dissapear. When I rounded the bush, I saw a sight that made my knees wobble.

My mother was standing next to a hole that had already been dug... a plot for a body.

She was pointing to a gravestone so i knelt at the end of the hole to read it.

_"R.I.P._

_Here lies beloved daughter, girlfriend, and Hollywood star._

_Sonny Munroe_

_1993-2010"_

I stood up, my mouth gaping. I turned to face my mom but she wasn't there...

"Mom?"

...

"M...Mom?"

...

Someone came from around the bush with a ski mask over their head.

"Chad?" The person shook their head. It walked up to me and stood face to face with me... They was taller than me by an inch. My eyes were full of fear, confusion, curiosity... God knows what else...

Theirs were green.

And without a word... They raised a finger and pushed on my chest, throwing me off balance.

I waved my arms in the air trying to pull myself back up.

But it was too little too late...

I fell in.

My back landed on a rock, cracking it to where I couldn't get back up. My head also hit a sharp rock and I could hear my skin slicing. Blood poured out of my scalp rapidly.

Looking above me, I could see the person's long brown hair fall around their face as they pulled the mask off. They laughed bitterly.

Blood was pouring too fast into my eyes for me to see their face.

Their laughter echoed as I faded into blackness.

I awoke with a start... gasping for breath.

"Baby?" Chad sat up beside me, putting an arm around my waist and one on my shoulder. "You alright?"

I rubbed my hands up and down my arms. "Yeah... yeah I'll be fine..."

Chad gave a little crooked smile. "Okay. Try to get some more sleep... we gotta pick up Taylor up from the airport tomorrow.

"Oh! Your cousin. Dang... It's tuesday already?" I let out a sigh.

Chad chuckled faintly. "Yes! Yes it's tuesday. Now get some SLEEP." He laughed. "Do I have to make you wanna lay down? A little... persuasion perhaps?" A mischevious smile spread over his lips. He leaned down and kissed me strongly. When he ran his tounge along my lower lip I granted him access and he battled my tounge with his. I lost and that's when I bit down softly on his lip, letting him know I needed air. Stupid air...

His lips never took a break though. He peppered kisses down my neck, and sucked on my pulse point. I moaned softly and pulled him down with me.

He broke away from me And lay down next to me. "Sleep."

I pouted. "But now I _can't_..."

"SLEEP." He laughed again. He kissed my forehead and wrapped me in his arms.

And I slept... until my phone rang.

I looked at the clock. 4:00am. Who in the HELL... would be calling me at 4 in the effing morning!

I glanced at the caller I.D... and almost dropped my phone.

_Mom._


	7. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter you guys... I'm really sorry. :( Thank you all for waiting so patiently... I don't deserve fans like you...**

**:)**

**SPOV**

I stood in front of the long, floor-to-ceiling length mirror in Chad's master bedroom, trying to decide on what to wear. We were going to pick up Chad's cousin, Taylor, in 3 hours and I wanted to be ready.

I had already taken a shower and put mousse in my hair and put it in my 300 dollar set of purple curlers Chad bought me.

Stupid I KNOW.

I hadn't answered the call last night. I pressed quiet and turned to go to sleep again because I dismissed it as part _dos _of my dream... partly in fear... and partly in non-believing. As much as I missed my mother, I was NOT going to start this psychic mumbo jumbo Ouija board bullshit.

Now here I stood, in my purple polka-dotted robe going through my half of the closet. I came out with armfuls of clothes... To me, getting dressed- was like doing one big math problem. Starting with fractions.

Shirts/Pants = 37/26

Accesories/Shoes. = 42/14.

So:

Shirts= 37

Pants= 26

Accesories= 42

Shoes= 14

And I simplify.

Here's what I come out with... Shirts= 4, Pants= 6, Accesories= 6, Shoes= 3.

And now I add. :)

1.) Purple Baby tee+ black skinnies+ white braclet and hair clip+ white pumps= Casual but sexy.

2.) Black and pink "RoCk" corset tee+ pink leather mini+ black spandex+ black leather slap bracelet+ black Uggs= Rocker chic

3.) White chiffon D&G to-the-knee button down+ dark-wash denim skinnies+ purple diamond choker+ white pumps= TOTALLY HOTT but TOTALLY STUCK-UP.

And- 4.) Pink, yellow, blue, and green multi-color tank+ black denim mini+ multi-color peace sign necklace and matching bracelet+ black converse with multi-color stitching= really cute but still stuck in tween queen phase.

I stare at the bed where I have laid out my choices. I nibble a strand of my hair as I go over my options.

All of a sudden, someone wraps their arms around my waist and kisses my neck. I sigh and breathe in the familiar Axe cologne.

"Hey Baby." I say to a fully dressed and hot AF Chad. I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You look amazing..." He says to me sweetly.

"Chad, I'm not even dressed yet. What are you talking about?" I laugh.

"Who says I was looking at your body? Your face is always amazing..." He leans down and presses his lips to mine oh-so gently. He keeps a hand on my lower back and one trails up to my hair, entertwining his fingers in it. My hands stay around his neck and he brushes his tounge along my lower lip and I grant him entrance. He dips his tounge inbetween my lips over and over, teasing me.

Without meaning to, we fall over on top of the bed and my hands are already at his shirt. I open my eyes to see him staring back- a cocky smile on his still-kissing lips. He breaks away with heavy breath and laughs.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny... aren't we eager?" He smiles. I fake pout and cross my arms on my chest.

"Shut up, Chad." I can't help but smile back. He pushes himself to his feet and helps me up.

"What do you think I should wear?" I asked Chad thoughtfully. He pointed to choice number one and I laughed and smiled at him. "That's the one I would have picked..."

He shrugged and a smirk played on the edges of his lips. "I guess I just have ESPN or something..." he said jokingly.I whacked him on the shoulder and he sat down on the edge of the bed.

I seductivley played with the hem of my robe, tracing it. "Do you wanna help me?" I asked, sounding like a little kid.

He looked around for a second and then glanced at me and bit his lip. "Sure, babe... no problem." he winked and my heart just about pounded out of my chest.

He got up and played with the edge of my collar and my breath felt stuck in my throat. He kept his fingertip on the hem of the robe and walked around me, never breaking contact. I could feel just BARELY where his finger grazed the hairs on my neck...

He came to rest in front of me and pulled me to him while looking in my eyes. He undid the string holding my robe together but never looked down. I couldn't BREATHE. He pulled apart the flaps of my robe and put something over my body-still looking in my eyes- and tied my robe shut again.

I broke out of my trance.

I looked down and realized that he had put the full-outfit-holder-hanger with outfit number one on it in front of my body, everything covered, and tied it shut. Confused, I looked up at him and he was doubled over with laughter, and said, "Hey, babe I helped... HAHAHA! Come on, go get dressed. I love you!" He said and strutted out of the room.

Grrrr... CHAD!

I slipped on the tee and the skinnies and went into the bathroom to fix my hair. I took out the curlers and watched the dark brown voluptuous ringlets frame my face perfectly. I smiled at myself in the mirror, exited to see that they looked good. I sprayed hairspray twice in a circle and let it fall into my hair.

I applied the clip to my bangs and pulled them back, slipped on the three white bracelets and then the pumps. My makeup came next. Black eyeliner with purple shimmer eyeshadow and Voluminous Million Lashes mascara.

I... was ready.

~~~~~~$0NNY W!TH CHNCE~~~~~

**CPOV**

I was cooking eggs and grits when I heard Sonny's heels click-clacking down the hardwood stairs. I turned to greet my Sonshine with the pan of eggs still in my hand.

"Goodmorning, beautiful. And that is no fake compliment, either... you look absolutely _stunning_." I told her.

She blushed a deep shade of pink. "Mmm... that smells real good. I didn't know you cook." She smiled.

"I love to. It was always something my mom and I did together." I spoke without thinking. Her smile vanished like THAT and the firelight in her playful eyes went dim.

"Oh, S-Sonny, I'm so sor-"

"Don't worry about it." She said while blinking back tears. "I'll be okay. Just because mine isn't around anymore doesn't mean you should refrain from talking about yours. We both had childhoods with our moms. I can still relive mine in my head, Chad. I'm okay. Your mom is still here, baby... everything's fine, alright?" She smiled, but it didn't touch her eyes.

I set a bowl of eggs and grits down in front of her and kissed her cheek. "Okay Sonshine... okay." I held her hand in both of mine and kissed it. "You know... if you ever want to cry... it's completely fine to do it in front of me. You don't have to be strong for me, sweetheart. I love you... it's what I'm here for."

She laughed a watery laugh and one single tear left her eye. "I love you, too, Chad. I always will." She kissed me passionately and put her had on my cheek. I kissed back. She pulled away with her hand still on my face. "Thank you."

"Anytime, Sonshine."

**I KNOW I KNOW! All of you are upset with me I'm sure. I give you permission to murder me. **

***Moves out of way of fireballs and axes***

**I've got internet now and a home desktop so I will be updating more and more. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**((fanfare)) WOO! Chapter 6! :) Makin progggressss! LOL I hope you like it! =D And, just a little heads up, The letters 'SCH' when shmushed together, make the SH sound Sid the Sloth makes in Ice Age. Just to let you know. ;)**

**Oh yeah. I disclaim.**

**CPOV**

I stood at the gate of the airport waiting on two of my favorite girls in the whole world, munching on the cheesy soft pretzel that I'd gotten here. Sonshine was in the bathroom fixing her makeup for the 18,789,410th time. I seriously don't see why she was SO nervous to meet Tay... I mean c'mon Taylor is pretty much like my sister and has been ever since we were really little.

Mikayla really did NOT want to come AT ALL. She said she had better things to do than meet the relative of a stuck-up snob. I laughed my ass off and she did, too. Of course we were joking but I still hoped that they would end up getting along. They were the same age and they both have blue eyes... why wouldn't they?

My hand was pulled back into another one and I looked around startled. Sonny was clutching my fingers for dear life and I could see the freak out in her eyes. I pulled her in my arms and gave her a huge hug. I buried my face in her hair and breathed deep, smelling her sweet scent. She smelled so good, like girl soap and strawberries. I couldn't help but let the smile break out on my face and my heart swelled so big for her. My Sonshine. No one else's.

Do you know how _lucky_ I am?

I sighed and pulled back to look at her face. One hand on her lower back and one finger under her chin, I lifted her face up to place a soft, slow, sweet, chaste kiss to her lips. I loved her so damn much I had no words. _So much..._

**SPOV **

I breathed in his axe cologne when he kissed me softly, and it comforted me more than I have ever been comforted in my life. What_ was_ it about this boy that I loved so much? Oh I don't have enough fingers or toes to name them all...

We were staring in to each other's etes when I heard the shout.

"EEEEEEEEEPPPP! OHEMMGEEE IT'S CHAD DYLAN FREAKING COOPER!"

Chad rolled his eyes and said to me, "God, I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. Deranged fan at the airport. Classic." He turned to face her and when he spun around a big smile lit up his face.

"Taylor!"

He ran to hug the short little brunette girl with a lime green blouse and black skinny jeans.

"Well, hiya cuz! How've ya been?" She giggled.

"Good, haven't been up to anything _important."_ He said with a teasing smile.

Taylor scoffed. "Yea. Sure. You win yet ANOTHER Tween Choice Award for best smile, the CDC action figure came out last month, Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson guest star on your show and you tell me you haven't been up to anything important? C'mere you big douche!" She and Chad both laughed as she jumped on his back like a monkey and started messing up his hair. I giggled watching their playfulness.

"Ta- TAY! QUIT THAT!"

"Nahh!"

"You little butthole! Get OFF of me!"

Taylor started making monkey noises and Chad was swaying side to side, laughing because it was hard to hold her up there.

"Say- 'Taylor Marie Cooper is the funniest, most talented, hottest person in the Cooper family.' and I'll get off!"

"NEVUURRRRR!"

She wrapped her arms over his shoulders in a sort of hug and and yelled in his ear, "SAY ITTT!"

"TAYLOR MARIE COOPER IS THE FUNNIEST TALENTEDEST HOTTEST PERSON IN MY FAMILY!"

She jumped off his shoulders with a satisfied smirk while Chad fixed his hair. "Now, was that so hawd?" She said in a baby voice and pouted. It was amazing how much Chad-ness was in her.

"Yea it was." he huffed. He came up to me and kissed my cheek. "Sorry bout that. Hahaha."

"It's okay." I smiled and turned my head to capture his lips for a few seconds.

Taylor came up to me with a big grin on her face. "And YOU must me Sonny! Chad's told me so much about you! And you're even prettier in _person! _Chad, why didn't you tell me she was such a dime?" She winked at him and grinned. Mine and Chad's face flushed with red.

Taylor pulled me into a hug, and when I huged back, she pulled away. "We're going to be rockin friends!" She also stuck out her hand for me to shake. "I'm Taylor. But you can call me whatever you like." She smiled warmly.

"How about shithead?" Chad mumbled.

Taylor left the giant toothy smile on her face and never looked up from me. She spoke through her teeth and said, "Ignore him." and then chuckled.

I laughed and shook her hand. "Sonny Munroe. Nice to meet you Taylor."

"Aahh, always a pleasure to meet a future cousin-in-law!"

Chad frantically looked from me to Taylor with a look that SCREAMED 'shut the fuck up'. I gave him a questioning sideways glance but he never looked at me. Taylor was backtracking quickly.

"Ahh- erm, I m-mean... uh-"

Chad laughed loudly and nervously.

What did she mean by 'cousin-in-law'? Did she know something I didn't...? I glanced at Chad through my peripheral vision.

What was he not telling me?

**CPOV**

My breath was gone and my heart dropped into my stomach. Why couldn't Taylor Marie just shut her loud A.F. mouth every once in while? Jeez!

I laughed awkwardly and _God _was it loud. I stuffed almost half of my pretzal in my mouth and said, "Mmm! Disch isch scho gooood! Here Schonny try disch!" I shoved it in her face and got all of the cheese sauce smeared on her face. She gasped and her hands flew to her cheeks. "OH CHA- CHAD WHAT THE HELL?"

I swallowed and looked at her with mock surprise. "Oops Sonny I'm so sorry! Why don't you go to the bathroom and wash it off?"

Sonny glared daggers at me and stomped off to the bathroom to wipe the cheese off of her cheek.

"What was _that_?" I asked Taylor snarling. "Cousin-in-law? Really, Taylor, Really?"

"Well, MY bad! I can hope can't I?" She smiled ever so innocently.

**SPOV**

I had rinsed the eewey-gooey cheese off my face and reapplied my cover-girl liquid base. Did I seriously have to have a bite of that pretzel so bad he had to wipe it on me? Are you kidding me?

I sat on a closed toilet in the very last stall so I'd have more room to think. I let out my breath in a whoosh and let my eyes slide closed. I had so much going on these days it's any wonder that I've gotten enough sleep! Much less being able to get up and dressed.

Scratch that... I can feel myself drifting off now... When I was almost completely asleep, I felt my head hit something sharp. I was so tired I didn't even care.

**CPOV**

Sonshine had been in the bathroom for about 20 minutes now and I was starting to get nervous. Today was an extremely slow day for LA and there were only about 2 other people in the airport other than the employees. All of a sudden, I heard a very loud '_bang!' _coming from the girls bathroom where Sonny had dissapeared about half an hour ago. I sprang from my seat hastily and Taylor looked at me in tired curiosity.

I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom and burst through the door. Faintly I heard Tatlor call, "Hey where are you going? That's the girls bathroom!"

It slammed on the opposite wall before ricocheting back to me, and hitting me in the shoulder. I felt no pain. All I felt was the heartache to know if my Sonshine was safe.

"Sonny?" I called breathlessly. The bathroom was huge and beige marble. It was like those really nice movie theatre bathrooms with two large sections. one was a large area with twenty or so sinks, 10 benches, and a whole lot of mirrors. I sprinted to the room with the twenty stalls and kicked the first one open. "SONNY?" I yelled after her. I kicked the next five open before I had a panic attack.

There was no one here.

I kept kicking stalls open until I came to the last one. I kicked and it was locked shut. I crawled under the door and peered in until I saw Sonny, unconsious and on the floor, sprawled out.

I grabbed a leg and a wrist and pulled her under the door until she was out. I pulled her up until her shoulders and head was resting on my lap. I started lightly tapping on her cheeks. "Sonny? SONNY? C'mon baby, wake up. Sonny please... baby please don't go..." Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I kissed her lips shortly, once, twice, again... "Sonny wake up! Sonshine please!"

I lifted her head and felt wet warmth. When I saw my hand again it was covered in blood. I couldn't even take a breath.

I put one arm in the crook of her knees and one under her ribcage. I ran out of the bathroom with jeans drenched in Sonny's blood. She was losing alot of it and fast.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME! OH GOD SAVE HER, PLEASE!"

A lady who pulled ticket stubs called an ambulance and when they came about five minutes later, they took her from me and my heart just about broke.

The last thing I saw and felt before my tears clouded my eyes, was the ambulance carrying the only thing that mattered away from me, and cold sharp air biting at my face.

**Ooooh... cliffhanger big time. **

**Is it just me, or does this Tatlor chick seem a little suspicious? **

**I have a mission for you peoples... I need twenty reviews before I can post the next chapter. Can we do it? I THINK WE CAN! :)**

**Thanks for being here but before you go, can you click that little blue button down there? Kthanx. :)**


	9. AN!

**Ok... Y'all this is ridiculous. I'm NOT even kidding. I asked for twenty reviews and got- ((hold on let me check))- seven. I got SEVEN reviews. Now, I don't mean to sound mean- (cause really I'm not.)- but I am so utterly pissed. **

**I WANT to continue. **

**And if it's like the people who DID REVIEW said- YOU want to continue reading it!**

**So WHYYYYYYYYYYY are we still standing here?**

**FASTER!**

**MÁS RÁPIDO!**

**VITE!**

**SCHNELLER!**

**Níos tapúla!**

**Ocius!**

**AND WHETEVER OTHER LANGUAGE HAS LETTERS IN THE TRANSLATION OF FASTER!**

**JEEZ! GO, GO, GO!**

**Love Y'all... ;)**

**~Lindsey**


	10. Chapter 7

**First of all... i just want to tell you guys that I'm so, so, sooo sorry. I've neglected this story for a long time, and it's just gone nowhere. **

**My dad died in a car accident on July 7th, 2011. And after that I just lost all will to do anything, much less continue a story that's subject at the moment was a mother mangled in a car wreck. **

**My ex-boyfriend(that I'm in love with)and me are constantly working this out, and not agreeing over much(like getting back together)but we're still best friends. i love him more than anything, and I'd take a bullet for him. But things are just complicated for me at the moment... **

**Not to mention this chapter was already half written(on my computer that's still shot to shit)and I have to start over.**

**Anyway... here's chapter seven, and I hope you guys can forgive me ):**

**CPOV**

I sat in the hospital room, gazing at my feet- mindlessly. Tragedy was striking me left and right nowadays and I couldn't run from it. It's as if something was hell-bent on fucking my life up for good.

My black DC's became blurred as tears filled my eyes. It wasn't long before my cheeks becams stained with anguish and hurt, and in my heart I could feel my Sonshine fading away. The doctors told me she had suffered from a concussion, and her skull was cracked. They also told me the way she had fallen was so severe, that her head hit the ground with an unusual amount of force.

Statistics said that it was a 1/1,000,000 chance that it could ever happen again.

So why her? Why me?

Why NOW?

Taylor checked into a motel near my house after Sonny was taken to the emergency room. She'd been in there for a good four hours now... I glanced at the typical-vanilla clock on the waiting room wall. 4:00am. Damn.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes. _Suck it up, Coop. Get it together, man._ Right.

I stood and stretched, woeking out the kinks in my stiff joints. My body had been locked in the same position for four-something hours now because I had been rigid with tension. My muscles were tense, so I decided to take a walk.

When I got out of the hospital, malicious wind bit at my nose and eyes- and cut through my clothes. It was 65 degrees outside but with the wind chill it felt more like 49.

Great...

I turned left and started to walk around the building, trying to kill time. I passed a dead flowerbed that looked like it had once been beautiful, but the frost came with the season and murdered each and every one of the innocent tulips, except for one.

I knelt down next to the bed and gazed at the small, brave little tulip that had survived the abraisive cold. It was a pretty interesting mixture of colors, although a little unusual. It was blood red at the tips of the petals, and then quickly faded into orange and then yellow. As it neared the end of the flower, it faded into a beautiful shade of pink, and then at the base of the stem it was pure white.

I felt a strong sense of compassion for the flower, having weathered out the storm and was still standing strong. I stood and walked away, and continued my stroll around Ferguson Memorial Hospital and Emergency Center.

I glanced out of the corner of my eye a stained red-wood gazebo, and a tall, thick oak tree with a tire swing hanging from it. The cold was biting at my face, so I turned back for the entrance- eager for warm shelter. It took me five minutes to make it back around to the flowerbed, and when I turned to look for my flower, something was wrong...

I was only gone for ten minutes since the last time that I saw it, and now when I gazed upon the flower, it's head was bowed in surrender- weak from the tirade of mother nature. Thered had faded in to a plum-brown, and the orange and yellow were weak pastel shades. The pink was a soft blush and the white was gone. All of the petals were creasing and wrinkling with decay, and they were leaning away from eachother.

I stood there for twenty minutes and felt the tempature drop while watching the life drain out of one of God's masterpieces. And when that innocent little flower was completely and totally brown, I closed my eyes and sobbed.

Good Lord...

what have I become?

**SPOV**

My colorful unconscienceness was disorienting. I knew that I was not awake, but I was not fully asleep either. My body felt two tons heavier that it should have- and I cound't move anything. My head felt as though it was ballooning from my body, swelled shut and I couldn't open my eyes or move my lips.

Everything felt like one big novacaine shot.

The last thing I remembered was falling asleep sitting up and something sharp slicing at my head. My first thought as I regained my brain was, "_Where's Chad?" _

All of a sudden, as if by request, My eyes opened. I immediately shut them again because of the flourescent lights blazing above me. When I got used to them, I sat up. I realized I was still in the outfit I was in at the airport, but that I was in a hospital bed. No tubes or needles plugged into me or nothing. Weird...

I swung my legs off the edge of the bed and stood up and dusted myself off. The first thing that I needed to do was find Chad.

I walked out of the room and past doctors and loved ones from other families. Then I realized I had no idea where the FUCK my boyfriend was...

I saw a sweet looking old lady dressed in nurse's scrubs and decided that maybe she could help me.

"Excuse me, Miss, could y-", I started, but she walked right past me. "_Bitch..."_ I muttered under my breath. I tried to stop two more nurses but they all ignored me.

"What the hell is going on...?"

I started yelling to people but all of them acted like I wasn't there.

"Okay, this is fucking CRAZY. I must be dreaming..."

I found Chad leaving the building and I ran to catch up with him. I stopped when I was behind him. "_Chad!_ Thank God I found you, all of the staff here are such jackasses, they're all ignoring m-", I stopped mid-sentence. He just kept on walking. Okay, NOW I was getting angry. "HEY! Dickhead! I was talking to you!"

I ran and tried to catch him by the shoulder but my hand went right past it. I tried again, but it's like I just _couldn't_ touch him... I stopped and watched him admire a flower that had an unusual coloring and I just gave up. So no one could see me? Are you serious?

What am I supposed to do? Can... can I even fix this?

The pain tore at my heart and shot through me like a loose cannon. I felt so broken, and so exhausted from all this drama that I could barely breathe. I closed my eyes.

When I looked up, Chad was gone, dissapeared around the side of the building.

I walked over to the place opposite to where he had been standing, and knelt down to the tulip. As I admired it, the pain in my soul raged on with a vengence. It took my breath away and I sobbed. I hung my head in defeat and the little flower drowned in my tears as I cryed. To my amazement, I watch the precious thing die before my very eyes. The life left it as the hope left my heart.

When I was drained of tears, the flower had died completely... and I felt remorse and sorrow for the innocent plant. I felt like I had killed it.

I looked up to the stars for answers and found nothing. But what I did find was my love standing over me with his head in his hands, heartbroken and crying with his cold breath lifting into the black night sky, the swirling vapors dancing with eachother and fading with mine and his heart.

**I hope you liked it... please, please, please review. It makes me so happy to see reviews lining the box and watching my view bar skyrocket.**

**As much as you guys may not believe it, I love all of you dearly. You all are what keep this story going when I feel like I can't continue anymore.**

**Merry Belated Christmas to you all, and Happy New Year(:**

**~Lindsey**


	11. Final Author's Note And Apology

Hi, everyone.

Well, here we are. Almost 4 years since this story was started and only 7 chapters written. I hate myself for leaving everyone hanging, if anyone is even still interested in this story anymore. I started this in the 7th grade, and here I am, a Junior in high school, come back to tell you all that I can't finish it.

I've lost ALL train of thought about where this story was going, the computer I was writing on (the one that had 8 more chapters written and saved) is still torn all to hell. I've just had too much going on in my life to write.

I just… I hate myself for letting you guys down.

I'm probably going to delete it, sooner or later. Read all my reviews one last time and then tell it goodbye.

But I just wanted to tell everyone following this story that I'm so so so so sorry and and thank you all so much for your support in my journey.

All I can say is, keep your eyes out for more stories, because I still might write.

But I love you all, thanks so much.


End file.
